Total Drama Veterans VS Newbies
by SugarHigh 2.0
Summary: A battle between veterans vs newbies to see who will be on top
1. CAST LIST OF TDVVN

**TOTAL DRAMA VETERANS VS NEWBIES CAST**

 _ **CHAPTER 3 ( Alert : Newbie Eliminated/Guess Who? : Alert ) CHAPTER IS UP**_

 **Host** \- Dianne Whelan/The Eccentric Host **( DyingWhale )**

 **Veterans  
** \- Heather/ The Queen Bee **( Season 1,2,3,5.1 )**  
\- Owen/The Party Guy **( Season 1,2,3 )**  
\- Courtney/The"Type A" **( Season 1,2,3,5.1 )**  
\- Sierra/The Obsessive Uber-Fan **( Season 3,5.1 )**  
\- Mike/The Multiple Personality Disorder **( Season 4,5.1 )**  
\- Zoey/The Indie Chick **( Season 4,5.1 )**  
\- Dawn/The MoonChild **( Season 4 )**  
\- Dakota/The Fame Monger **( Season 4 ) Eliminated Week 1**  
\- Sam/The Nice Guy Gamer **( Season 4,5.1 ) Eliminated Week 2**  
\- Sky/The Athlete **( Season 5.2 )**  
\- Topher/The Chris Wannabe **( Season 5.2 )  
** \- DJ/The Brickhouse With A Heart **( Season 1,2,3,4 )**

 **Newbies**

\- Christopher Abraham Washington/The Lone Range **( kaijudude1000 )** **  
**\- Levi James Wilson/The Hot Tempered Musician **( Yoanna9queen )  
** \- Logan James/Fanboy Geek **( Smokescreen2814)  
\- **Viola Chang/ The Circus Acrobat **( Kat the Writer )  
** \- Danny McMahon/The Competitive Guy **(DyingWhale)  
\- **Tori Snipe/Freaky Goth Gal **(cartoongal11)  
** \- Sam Kirkland/The Sweet Girl In A Boy's Body **(GE,PIP,SP)  
** \- Ruby Eleanor Norman/The Tough Outcast **(zombiefear101)  
** \- Layne Swift/The Shy Nerd **(Takua the Chronicler)  
** \- James Winston/Crazy Stalker Guy **(GE,PIP,SP) Disqualified Week 2**  
\- Delcan Ulrich Burton/The Lazy Guy **(Haku Namikaze) Eliminated Week 3**  
\- Jacob Morgan/The Child **(surfingbandit)**


	2. X Marks The Spot

**Total Drama Veterans VS Newbies – Episode 1 – Welcome to Camp X**

 **DEAR MOM AND DAD I'M DOING FINE, ( Panorama across each contestant in a line )**

 **YOU GUYS ARE ON MY MIND. ( Heather, Courtney, Sierra, and Dakota in bikinis sun bathing on the beach, Sam running down the beach trying to fly a kite, Sam trips, a wave of sand cover the girls, Heather, Courtney give Sam a look, Sierra laughs, Dakota lifts her sunglasses up and gives Sam a kiss. )**

 **YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH MY LIFE ( Layne, Sammy, standing on the dock, Danny skateboards by Sammy, she goes off balance, Sammy falls in Layne's arms and they looks into each other's eyes, James twitching at the sight but Danny skateboard by knocks James over into the ocean. )**

 **AND NOW I THINK THE ANSWER IS PLAIN TO SEE, ( Ruby reading a book, Viola doing cartwheels into Ruby, Levi helping Viola and Ruby up, Topher laughing at them, Abraham and Logan dumps water on Topher ice bucket style, Ruby, Viola, Levi laughing and high fiveing Abraham and Logan. )**

 **I HAVE BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND. ( Veterans and Newbies standing on their cabin porches, getting ready for war with camo wear and war paint . )**

 **VETERANS SAYING NEWBIES GO PACK YOUR BAGS, ' CAUSE A VETERAN ALREADY WON ( Veterans laughing at Newbies who are on a small lifeboat floating away from Camp X. )**

 **NEWBIES SAYING VETERANS GET OUT OF OUR WAY, ' CAUSE A NEWBIE WILL BE WINNING THIS WHOLE THING ( Newbies laughing at Veterans who are getting attacked by a sea monster.**

 **I HAVE A BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND ( Veterans and Newbies throwing paint ballons, whip cream pies, rubber chickens, and water guns full of paint. )**

 **NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA ! ( Veterans and Newbies walking their way to the camp fire going opposite sides )**

 **I HAVE , I HAVE , I HAVE BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND**

 **I HAVE, I HAVE , I HAVE BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND**

 **(Whistling in tune while staring each other down on opposite side of the camp fire holding paint ballons, whip cream pies, rubber chickens, and water gun full of paint towards each other. )**

( Dianne Whelan ) Host – ( On Camp X a 21 year old woman with a british accent, shoulder length light blonde hair in pigtails, blue eyes wearing a gold top hat and a sliver fitted tuxedo )  
Hello, My name is Diane Whelan, Welcome to Camp X , we have a very special season with Veterans Vs Newbies, The Newbies have no idea that they will be against Veterans so let start by welcoming our Newbies !

 **Team Newbies**

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - First member of Team Newbies is Christopher "Abraham" Washington  
Christopher " Abraham " Washington – A 22 year old pale skin guy with a black mountain man hair cut, attractive goatee, platinum eyes, wearing black riot helmet, reinforced duster, L..A.P.D chest plate, military pants and black boots while walking up to stand next to the host saying I prefer Abraham while giving her a wink .

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Newbies is Levi James Wilson  
Levi James Wilson – A 17 year old sun tanned guy with a jet black loose fauxhawk, hazel eyes, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with whatever doesn't kill me had better start running printed on the front in black letters, camo jacket, black jeans, and hiking boots while walking up to stand next to Abraham.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Newbies is Logan James  
Logan James - A 17 year old fair skin guy with jet black spiked hair, brown eyes, wearing a brown t-shirt with a batman symbol on the front, blue jeans, and black shoes while walking up next to Levi.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Newbies is Viola Chang  
Viola Chang - A 16 year old light tan chinese girl with black medium length hair with white and pink in highlight in a high bun, lavendar eyes, wearing a sleeveless purple leotard under a white loose top, hot pink skirt, and white flats while doing a cart wheel up next to Logan, she lands than looks at Dianne saying You outfit is so ringmaster.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Newbies is Danny McMahon  
Danny MacMohan - A 17 year old slightly tanned guy with dark brown hair slicked back, very light stubble, blue eyes, wearing a red checkerboard short sleeve button up shirt, vintage denim jacket, denim jeans, black boots while walking next to Viola.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Newbies is Tori Snipe  
Tori Snipe - A 16 year old peach skin girl with black wavy shoulder length hair with white bangs covering right eye, oval bluish eyes with hints of sliver, wearing a black t-shirt with a ghost printed on the front, torn up dark washed jeans, purple fingerless gloves, and purple sneaker while walking up to Danny.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Newbies is Sam Kirkland  
Sam Kirkland - A 16 year old pale skin girl with a light blonde pixie cut, blue eyes, wearing a white blouse dress, blue sweater, white stockings and black mary jane shoes while walking up next to Tori while saying you can call me Sammy .

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Newbies is Ruby Eleanor Norman  
Ruby Eleanor Norman – A 16 year old pure white skin albino girl with pure white mid neck length hair in the back with long pieces in the front covering the right side going past the chin, red eyes, wearing a white hoodie with the words " hard candy " with skulls around it, black tank top, black skirt, black legging, black boots while walking up next to Sam.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Newbies is Layne Swift  
Layne Swift - A 16 year old pale tan skin guy with a blackish brown hair with blonde streaks on the side in a shaggy hair style usually stickin up in the back,short sideburns, emerald eyes, wearing a dark blue parka, sky blue t-shirt, black jeans, and old black converse while walking up to stand next to Ruby.

Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Newbies is James Winston  
James Winston – A 18 year old tan guy with honey brown hair with brown highlights in a shaggy surfer short length cut, green eyes, a stubble, wearing a brown polo shirt, dark green hoodie, denim jeans, gray baseball cap, and blue sneakers while walking up staring at Sam next to Layne but Sam has a horrified look on her face.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host – Next member for Team Newbies is Delcan Ulrich Burton  
Delcan Ulrich Burton - A 18 year old tan guy with un kept slicked back hair with two tones, black in the back, dirty blonde on top with black streaks, ocean blue left eye, amber right eye, soul patch, wearing a white t-shirt with a orange Z on it, dark blue jeans, black boots, a black jacket with a white spiral dragon design on back and sleeves while walking up next to James.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Last member of Team Newbies is Jacob Morgan  
Jacob Morgan - A 16 year old medium tanned guy with a messy spiked black hair with sliver and electric blue tips, grayish blue eyes, wearing a faded green t-shirt, jean shorts, and black converse while walking up next to Delcan.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - We have a little surprise for our newbies because they will not be the only contestants so let's welcome the other team, the newbies all started wondering who the other team was. Dianne yells Team Veterans come on out ( The Newbies faces just drop thinking this was totally unfair that they will be competing against people who have experience. )

 **Team Veterans**

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - First member of Team Veterans is Heather from Season 1.2.3 and 5.1  
Heather - A light tan girl with past shoulder length dyed half blonde and half black, gray eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Veterans is Owen from Season 1,2, and 3  
Owen - A slim down pale skin guy with blonde hair in a man bun, black eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Veterans is Courtney from Season 1,2,3,5.1  
Courtney - A tan girl with a brown hair in a pixie cut, black eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Veterans is Sierra from Season 3 and 5.1  
Sierra - A tan girl with purple hair in blunt below ear length bob, black eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Veterans is Mike from Season 4 and 5.1  
Mike - A tan guy with dark brown hair in a fade, brown eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Veterans is Zoey from Season 4 and 5.1  
Zoey - A light tan girl with red hair in a long pixie cut, brown eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Veterans is Dawn from Season 4  
Dawn - A very pale girl with past shoulder length hair dyed teal green, teal eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Veterans is Dakota from Season 4  
Dakota - A light tan girl with ice blonde above waist length hair with a shave right side, green eyes, it was 5 months since she was demutated but she still has some mutated Dakota in her.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Veterans is Sam from Season 4 and 5.1  
Sam - A pale skin guy with a auburn afro, black dotted eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Next member of Team Veterans is Sky from Season 5.2  
Sky - A light tan girl with black hair in a wavy mid back length, bangs with light blue streaks, black eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host – Next member of Team Veterans is DJ from Season 1,2,3, and 4  
DJ – A dark skin tone guy with brown hair in dreadlocks and a goatee, black eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Last member of Team Veterans is Topher from Season 5.2  
Topher - A pale skin guy with a light brown hair in a pompadour, green eyes.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host – Now that we have been introduced, the teams can now go to the cabin to unpack but tomorrow will be the first challenge.

Both teams enter their cabins to see everyone's luggage scattered around the cabin.

 **Newbies**  
Sam could feel James staring at her, Sam totally thought that the show was a way to avoid him, Ruby found a bed against the wall farest from the windows, Delcan lays down on one of the two couches, a few bean bags surround a small coffee table. Viola changed in the girls bathroom into her purple leotard and started doing some tricks, Abraham exits the boys bathroom. Levi is trying to get everyone together so they could pick a team leader, Levi getting freaked out by Viola. Ruby screams Whoever wants to be leader should raise their hand, James, Levi, Tori, Viola all raised their hand, Ruby gave everyone a piece of paper to the members who are not in the running for leader to write the name of the person who they want as leader, Ruby counts them.  
James – 0  
Levi – 4 Winner  
Tori – 1  
Viola – 2  
Levi was happy that the group trust him enough to elect him team leader. Viola took out a family photo to put on her night stand, Levi looks at it screaming Clowns, Viola said What, Levi said Clowns are total freaks who are unnatural, Viola in a defensive tone says Clowns are people who make people happy and I have friends and cousins are clowns. Viola enter a door with big C finding out it was the confessional, Sammy suggested that girls on onside and guys on the otherside, everyone was agreement except for James but he had no choice, Sammy was now too freaked to sleep.

 **Newbies Confessional**  
Viola – I am so angry with our so called leader Levi and I can't believe that I voted for him to be leader.  
Levi – I don't mean to be rude to Viola but I just think clowns are unnatural.

 **Veterans**  
Heather, Dakota, and Topher instantly all called out I am team leader in unison, a argument breaks out between Heather, Dakota, and Topher, Dawn and DJ trying to keep the peace, Sam being on Dakota's side, Owen being on Heather's side, Sky being on Topher's side, Courtney yells Shut Up, We are veterans, we can't show weakness to the newbies and we can't let a newbie take a title that is rightfully a veteran to win, Every one cheering Veterans, Veterans, Veterans together. Dawn decide to give the members who aren't in the running for leader pieces of paper to vote for who to be leader, Dawn counts them.  
Heather – 3  
Dakota – 3  
Topher – 2  
Topher outraged by only getting two votes, Heather and Dakota both annoyed with the tie, the group did another vote to chose between Heather and Dakota , each non- candidate and Topher to vote again  
Heather – 5  
Dakota – 4  
Heather were so happy to be in charge, Dakota was outraged, Sam trying to calm down Dakota. Sky was worried that Heather would be harder on her and Topher . Heather entered a door with a big C on it and found that it was the confessional, Dakota suggested the sleeping arrangment with saying couple next to each other while everyone else find a bed, everyone agreed.

 **Veterans Confessional**  
Heather - Of course I was picked as leader , I will take my team to win while having a plan for myself to come on top.  
Dakota – I can't believe that Heather won the team leader position when it was rightfully mine and I hope Sam proposes to me eventually.

Later that night : Each group was so full and sleepy after dinner, James cornered Sammy saying if you tell anyone that you know me than I will show people these ( James holding creepy nude photos of Sammy that he took through her bedroom window ), Sammy was disgusted but she promised, Sammy returns back to the group shortly after James returns staring at Sammy, Tori uses her psychic powers on everyone, she could feel a bad vibe between Sammy and James, the contestants didn't realize how late it was since they were too busy hanging out .

* * *

 **The next morning**

Each team hears a loud pounding on the front door, Levi and Mike both open the cabin doors to find a huge treasure chest with seven locks on it, a basket of French pastries, and a wrapped gift box in front of it containing a touch screen pad ( video explaining that the touch screen pad will give them small clue about each challenge and it told them to carry the treasure chest with them to a location for their very first challenge called X Marks The Spot ), they finished the french pastries, changed than walked down to the beach.

Team Veterans and Newbies walking up the beach while carrying the treasure chests with them. They all just stop in their tracks to see two ten by ten rows of sand castles, Dianne standing on one of the to platforms.

( Dianne Whelan ) Host - Welcome Team Veterans and Team Newbies to your first challenge X Mark The Spot, one member of each team would have to pick a sandcastle to find one of seven keys that will unlock the treasure chest and a prize will be waiting inside each treasure chest but wait out for some surprises on the beach, plus the losing team will be going through the elimination, this season we will be bring back two classics, the classic marshmallow and the dock of shame plus each team must collect all seven keys before unlocking the treasure chest. Each team lifted the treasure chest on the platform, all member have to stay on the platform while one member finds a key taking turns.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - First up Abraham VS Sky  
Abraham runs to one of the sandcastles finding a stink bomb, Sky runs to one of the sandcastles to find a key instantly with a number five on it and they both run back to their platform, Abraham smelling like a shunk.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Second up Sammy Vs Dawn  
Sammy runs to one of the sandcastles to find a key instantly with a number seven on it, Dawn runs to one of the sandcastles to find a crab, Dawn whispers to the crab to crab walk away, and they both run back to their platforms.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Third up Tori VS Zoey  
Tori trys to use her powers running to one of the sandcastles finding a log of wood, Zoey run one of the sandcastles to find a key with a number 6 on it, they both run back to their platforms.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Fourth up Viola VS Heather  
Viola runs to one of the sandcastles to find a key with a number one on it, Heather runs to a sandcastle to find a key with a number four on it, they both run back to their platforms.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Fifth up Levi VS Owen  
Levi runs to a sandcastle to find a key with a number six on it, Owen runs to a sandcastle to find a snack cake, they both run back to their platforms while Owen eating the snack cake.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Sixth up James VS Mike  
James run to a sandcastle to find a stink bomb, Mike runs to a sandcastle to find a key with a number seven on it, they both run back to their platforms with James also smelling like a skunk.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Seventh up Layne VS Topher  
Layne runs to a sandcastle to find a spoon, Topher runs to a sandcastle to find a key with a number three on it, they both run back to their platforms.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Eighth up Jacob VS DJ  
Jacob runs to sandcastle to find a key with a number five on it, DJ runs to sand castle to almost get caught in bear trap, they both run back their platforms.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Ninth up Danny VS Sam  
Danny runs to a sandcastle to find a key with a number four on it, Sam runs to a sandcastle to find a snapping turtle, they both running back to their platforms witht he snapping turtle chasing Sam.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Tenth up Logan VS Courtney  
Logan runs to find a key with a number two on it, Courtney runs to sandcastle to find a fork, they both running back to their platforms with Courtney almost hitting Logan with the fork.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Eleventh up Declan VS Sierra  
Declan runs to a sandcastle to find a angry crab, Sierra runs to a sandcastle to find a key with a number one on it, they both run back to their platforms.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Finally up Ruby VS Dakota  
Ruby runs to a sand castle, she had a brilliant idea, she grabbed a crab that was in one of the sandcastle, throws it into Dakota's hair, falls on a sandcastle to find the last key with a number three on it running back to her platform while Dakota fighting a angry crab out of her hair, and Ruby jumps up the platforms, now that they had all seven keys to open the treasure chest, they opened it to find their team flag, it was blue with a yellow N on a earth, they both cheering Newbies, Newbies, Newbies.

 **Elimination** ( Newbies get a chance to wait the elimination in the winner panel. )

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Veterans this week you lose the X Marks The Spot Challenge, the Veterans we have choose to two random people to be the elimination plus one who you team has voted as the weakest. The Veteran members who are safe are...  
Owen - Marshmallow  
Courtney - Marshmallow  
Mike - Marshmallow  
Zoey - Marshmallow  
Dawn - Marshmallow  
Sky - Marahmallow  
Topher - Marshmallow  
DJ - Marshmallow  
Sam - Marshmallow

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - The bottom 3 are Heather, Dakota, and Sierra. The next person safe is Sierra - Marshmallow.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - The bottom 2 Heather and Dakota so who will get the last Marshmallow ...  
Heather - Marshmallow

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - Sorry Dakota you are eliminated, Dakota asked if she could say good bye to Sam, Dianne said Sure

Dakota walks up to Sam, Dakota looks up to see Sam on one knee with a wedding ring, Sam put his dream of owning a video game company on hold for a little bit so he could buy a nice ring that Dakota deserves so he would propose to her. Dakota accepts, Sam put the ring on Dakota, they turned a sweet moment into a awkward moment when Sam and Dakota started making out like no one was around, the security had to rip them apart, and Dakota was escorted to the Dock of Shame to the boat.

Dianne Whelan ( Host ) - This was it for this week, watch out for next week to see who will be eliminated P.S Please don't forget to review and send in a challenge through PM to see if your challenge will be in future episode, Challenge Credit goes to Smokescreen2814.


	3. Song Your Face Off

**Last Time on Total Drama Veterans VS Newbies - We have welcomed the Newbies and the surprised opponent team Veterans, we had our first challenge X Marks The Spot, and we also lose Dakota from team Veterans but a surprise proposal from Sam to Dakota was the highlight of the episode. P.S, Sorry for the delay, I only have two weeks of in class work of my baking program and i will be busy next month with work experience for three weeks, my final exam and my capstone essay.**

* * *

 **Total Drama Veterans VS Newbies – Episode 2 – Song Your Face Off**

 **DEAR MOM AND DAD I'M DOING FINE, ( Panorama across each contestant in a line )**

 **YOU GUYS ARE ON MY MIND. ( Heather, Courtney, Sierra, and Dakota in bikinis sun bathing on the beach, Sam running down the beach trying to fly a kite, Sam trips, a wave of sand cover the girls, Heather, Courtney give Sam a look, Sierra laughs, Dakota lifts her sunglasses up and gives Sam a kiss. )**

 **YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH MY LIFE ( Layne, Sammy, standing on the dock, Danny skateboards by Sammy, she goes off balance, Sammy falls in Layne's arms and they looks into each other's eyes, James twitching at the sight but Danny skateboard by knocks James over into the ocean. )**

 **AND NOW I THINK THE ANSWER IS PLAIN TO SEE, ( Ruby reading a book, Viola doing cartwheels into Ruby , Levi helping Viola and Ruby up, Topher laughing at them, Abraham and Logan dumps water on Topher ice bucket style, Ruby, Viola, Levi laughing and high fiveing Abraham and Logan. )**

 **I HAVE BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND. ( Veterans and Newbies standing on their cabin porches, getting ready for war with camo wear and war paint . )**

 **VETERANS SAYING NEWBIES GO PACK YOUR BAGS, ' CAUSE A VETERAN ALREADY WON ( Veterans laughing at Newbies who are on a small lifeboat floating away from Camp X. )**

 **NEWBIES SAYING VETERANS GET OUT OF OUR WAY, ' CAUSE A NEWBIE WILL BE WINNING THIS WHOLE THING ( Newbies laughing at Veterans who are getting attacked by a sea monster.**

 **I HAVE A BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND ( Veterans and Newbies throwing paint ballons, whip cream pies, rubber chickens, and water guns full of paint. )**

 **NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA ! ( Veterans and Newbies walking their way to the camp fire going opposite sides )**

 **I HAVE , I HAVE , I HAVE BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND**

 **I HAVE, I HAVE , I HAVE BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND**

 **(Whistling in tune while staring each other down on opposite side of the camp fire holding paint ballons, whip cream pies, rubber chickens, and water gun full of paint towards each other. )**

* * *

 _ **After Elimination**_

 **Newbies  
** Viola was still mad at Levi for his rude comment on clowns, Levi trys to apologize to Viola, Levi couldn't stop thinking about Viola, Sammy somehow gets some alone time to tell Layne about the situation between her and James, Layne decided to keep her secert, Tori using her psychic abilities to predict the next results for the next challenge, Tori predicts that they will .

 **Veterans  
** Heather was pissed that her team lose and mostly about being in the bottom 3 blaming Dakota, thinking Dakota deserved to be eliminated, Dawn and DJ were happy fro Sam and Dakota's engagement, Sam got so sick and tried of Heather talking crap about everyone and not taking responsibility of her own actions. Heather saying '' Shut up you lame gamer geek and Dakota has no taste in guys since she chose you '' The cabin became slightly divided with everyone vs Heather, Sam yells '' What about you and Ale '', Heather yells '' Never speak that name on my team ''.

* * *

 **Dianne Whelan ( Host ) -** Both teams will be getting a early wake up call and get information about the next challenge.

 **Early Morning**

The super annoying alarm from the touch screen pad was blasting through the cabins in unison, Viola and Zoey got up to turn it off on the coffee table the spots they chose to keep it, a count down on the screen started, Zoey and Viola both freaked out, it ended with a live feed of Dianne calling everyone to wake up so she could explain a small amount of the next challenge, everyone half awake to listen to Dianne, Abraham was staring in Dianne's light blue eyes, Dianne saying ''meet me my the fire pit in fifthteen minutes for more info on the challenge''.

They all changed and walked outside to see Dianne wearing a gold fitted tuxedo with her signature gold top hat.

Dianne Whelan - Welcome to the second week and challenge, Are you ready for Song your face off, this week it will be a karaoke type performances, you will judged by me to see how amazing or sad you perform, plus the winning team wins this golden mic award and after breakfast you will get 1 hour to learn a song of your chose and to put together a mind blowing performance.

At breakfast, Topher sees that Sammy wears rainbow braces, he yells '' Sammy can you taste the rainbow'', Layne yells '' Shut Up Topher, James sees Layne defending Sammy, he twitches alittle bit but he thought in his own mind that Sammy will fall in love with his original love song and also him after she hears it.

Levi felt bad about what happened with Viola so Levi pulled Viola aside to clear the air, Viola let down her hair, Levi just looks at her and smiles than he hugged her.

Abraham was quiet sitting alone, Viola walked over to asked if he was ok, Abraham was just thinking/wondering about who his real family could be, Viola said '' I understand what you are saying, I do love my circus family but sometimes I think/wonder about who my bio parents could be, don't worry the team is sorta your family now '' Abraham trying not to smile, Abraham give Viola a hug, Dianne sees them hugging and she started to have thoughts about them getting together.

Dianne asked '' Abraham why was he hugging Viola '', Abraham said '' We just had a talk and she is too young for me '', Dianne stopping thoughts about them together, Abraham grabbed Dianne's hands, Dianne knew breakfast was over, she walk off, Abraham gives her a wink, Dianne blushes, Dianne says '' Team breakfast is over so you can start on the challenge ''.

Breakfast ended and both teams rushed back to their cabins

 **Newbies  
** They entered their cabin before anyone could speak, Tori straight up says'' I will not sing '', the other contestants in shock asked her why, Tori just says '' I can't so just leave it at that '', Viola to scared to say '' No'' to the group but Viola decided she would at least try.

The team decide to go tot he beach to clear their minds and to have some fun before the challenge, Tori stayed back and Viola decided to return back to the cabin to stay with Tori.

Viola didn't join the other team members to the beach, Viola returns back to the cabin to hear a beautiful singing voice coming from the girls bathroom, Viola open the door to see Tori singing, she was spooked by Viola, Tori says " You can't tell anyone '', Viola said '' You have a beautiful voice and why don't you be part of challenge that was perfect for you, Tori says '' I have major stage fright Ok , Viola said '' The team and I will always have your back and You know that, Tori said '' I am glad for your support and I will think about it.

 **Veteran  
** Heather says '' We better not lose this f- ing next challenge so you better sing for your life or else, Heather walks into the girls bathroom slamming the door behind them, Sierra says '' Who thinks Heather is scarier than Chef '' Everyone raising their hands almost laughing.

* * *

 **Dianne Whelan** \- Welcome teams to Song Your Face Off, both teams take a seat to see a outdoor auditorium, each person has chosen a song and designed a performance so lets start with the Veterans.

 **Veterans**

 **Dianne Whelan - First Up is Heather singing Bad Blood By Taylor Swift**

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe  
And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.  
Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)  
You say sorry just for show (hey)  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)  
Mhmmm  
If you love like that blood runs cold

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love (mad love)  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
(Hey)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Owen singing Sugar By Maroon 5**

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for

I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my

Sugar  
Yes, please (please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me? (down on me, down on me)

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Courtney singing Neon Lights By Demi Lovato**

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
We'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights, oh  
Like neon lights, oh

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by  
You'll be comin' home with me tonight  
And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights, oh  
Like neon lights, oh

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Like neon lights, oh  
Like neon lights, oh

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out

Dianne Whelan - Sierra singing Empire By Shakira

Take off all of your skin  
I'm brave when you are free  
Shake off all of your sins  
And give them to me  
Close up, let me back in  
I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero  
And my heart beats

Like the empires of the world unite  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
You're my wildfire every single night  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
And you touch me  
And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like  
Ooh ooh  
And I'm like ooh ooh  
And I'm like ooh ooh  
And I'm like ooh

I will follow you down wherever you go  
I am, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?  
Closer, pull me in tight  
I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero  
And my heart beats

Like the empires of the world unite  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
You're my wildfire every single night  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
And you touch me  
And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like  
Ooh ooh  
We are alive  
Ooh ooh  
And I'm like ooh ooh  
We are alive  
Ooh

I'm just gonna raise my head  
Welcome to the final edge  
And I'm gonna fall  
(And the stars make love to the universe)  
I'm just gonna raise my head  
And hold you close

Like the empires of the world unite  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
You're my wildfire every single night  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
And you touch me  
And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like  
Ooh ooh  
And I'm like ooh ooh  
And I'm like ooh ooh  
And I'm like ooh

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Mike singing Honey Bee By Blake Shelton**

Girl, I been thinkin' 'bout us  
And you know I ain't good at this stuff  
These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest  
This might come out a little crazy  
A little sideways, yeah maybe  
I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best

You'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You'll be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey  
You'll be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee

Yeah, that came out a little country  
But every word was right on the money  
And I got you smilin' honey right back at me  
Now hold on 'cause I ain't done  
There's more where that came from  
Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously

If you'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You'll be my Little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty  
You'll be my sugar, baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee

Your kiss just said it all  
I'm glad we had this talk  
Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms  
I coulda said "I love you"  
Coulda wrote you a line or two  
Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart

If you'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You'll be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey  
You'll be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee

You'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You'll be my Little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty  
You'll be my sugar baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You'll be my honeysuckle  
And I'll be your honey bee

I'll be your honey bee

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Zoey singing Love Me Like You Do By Ellie Goulding**

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

 **Dianne Whelan - Next Up Dawn singing Unconditionally By Katy Perry**

Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Sam singing Happy By Pharrell**

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Umm

Because I'm Umm  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm Umm  
Umm along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna Umm

Here come bad Umm talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, Umm,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your Umm  
Umm

 _Umm_

(Umm)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me Umm  
My level's Umm  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
Umm  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too Umm  
Bring me down  
Umm  
Bring me down  
I said

 _Umm_

(Happy)  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down... my level's too high...  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

 _Umm_

 **Dianne Whelan Next up Sky singing Blown Away By Carrie Underwood**  
Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Topher singing What Makes You Beautiful By One Direction ( To self in front of full length mirror )**

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ( _[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

 **Dianne Whlan - Last up for Veterans is DJ singing Up Town Funk By Bruno Mars**

This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we're in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio! Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gonna show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we're in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up

Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we're in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Aaaaaaow!

 **Dianne Whelan - So let gives a big hand to the Veterans So now time for team Newbies**

 **Newbies**

 **Dianne Whelan - First up Abraham singing Love Me Again By John Newman**  
Know I've done wrong,  
Left your heart torn  
Is that what devils do?  
Took you so low,  
Where only fools go  
I shook the angel in you

Now I'm rising from the ground  
Rising up to you  
Filled with all the strength I found  
There's nothing I can't do!

I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?

Can you love me again?

It's unforgivable,  
I stole and burnt your soul  
Is that what demons do?  
They rule the worst of me  
Destroy everything,  
They bring down angels like you

Now I'm rising from the ground  
Rising up to you  
Filled with all the strength I've found  
There's nothing I can't do!

I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?

Can you love me again?

I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no  
I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no

I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Oh, oh (can you love me again?)  
Can you love me again?  
Can you love me again? 

**Dianne Whelan - Next Up Ruby singing Evil Angel By Big Benjamin**

Hold it together, birds of a feather,

Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me.

No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember.

Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel.

A-ah.

I'm a believer,  
Nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal,  
Driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior.

No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't  
Surrender, surrender.

Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?

Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Levi singing Thinking Out Loud By Ed Sheeran**  
When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)

La la la la la la la la lo-ud

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Logan singing The Touch By Stan Bush  
** You got the touch!  
You got the power!  
Yeah!

After all is said and done, you've never walked, you've never run  
You're a winner!  
Got the moves, you know the street. Break the rules, take the heat!  
You're nobody's fool!  
You're at your best, when the going gets rough!  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!

You got the touch, you got the power!  
When all hell's breakin' loose, you'll be right in the eye of the storm!  
You got the heart, you got the motion!  
You know that when things get too tough, you got the Touch!

You never bend, you never break! You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter!  
It's in the blood, it's in the will! It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standin' you're ground!  
And you never get hit, when your back's to the wall!  
Gonna fight to the end, and you're takin' it all!

You got the touch, you got the power!  
When all hell's breakin' loose, you'll be right in the eye of the storm!  
You got the heart, you got the motion!  
You know that when things get too tough, you got the Touch!

You fighting fire with fire!  
You know you got the touch!

You're at your best, when the going gets rough!  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!  
You got the touch!  
You got the power!  
Yeah!

You got the touch!  
You got the power!

Touch! **  
**

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Viola singing Try By Pink ( On Trapeze )**

Oh oh

Ever wonder about what he's doing?  
How it all turned to lies?  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Danny singing Trouble Maker By Olly Murs  
** You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can."  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can."  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can."  
Troublemaker  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Maybe I'm insane  
'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove, girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why  
(Yeah!)

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can."  
Troublemaker  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
(And I can't even explain why)  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can."  
Troublemaker  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker **  
**

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Sammy singing Love Is Endless By Mozella  
**

One, for starry nights and  
Two, for candle lights and  
Three, for long walks in the sun  
Four, for all the laughter  
Five, for ever after  
Six, your smile is just the best.  
Love is endless

Love, love love love, love love love, love love love  
Love is endless  
Love, love love love, love love love, love love love  
Love is endless

Seven, you're my goodluck charm  
Eight, for your open arms  
Nine, for best sunday in the rain.

Ten, couldn't get much better  
Eleven, two once put together  
Twelve, all the joy and happiness.  
Love is endless

Count out loud,  
All of the ways that life is good,  
On different days,  
How things can change  
Love always stays the same.

Count out loud, it never ends the list goes on hit on again  
Forgive forget, and let your heart begin, love is endless

Thirteen, I got brand new eyes  
Fourteen, everything's a surprise  
Fifteen, not a day that I regret,  
Love is endless.

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up James singing a Original Love Song**  
This is dedicated to you Sam Kirkland ( Blows kiss to Sammy )  
You're my angel  
Into depression for you I have so many expression  
You saved my life  
And someday you will be my wife  
I'm your guardian  
Everyday I'll watch  
( Fast Pace ) Like when you're walking through the park and leaving a hour before dark except on Saturdays when you visit your grandma at golden gates rest home  
I know everything about you  
Like the birthmark of a maple leaf on your hip and before bed you drink apple cinnamon tea with two lumps of sugar  
I love you with pride  
My future bride Sam

 _After James stopped signing the large screen flickers on behind him, James audition tape plays ( We see a guy sitting on his bed in his room"So I've watch the show and I find it cool. And the prize money could be useful for paying for Mom's hospital bills and I'm not doing this for any other reason.'' Camera pans out to right showing a shrine to a girl with pictures of her,flowers, coffee take-out cup with a lipstick mark with Sam written on it and a lock of blonde hair '' he puts a tarp over it."Hey so um choose me for Total Drama ), James with a giant grin on his face._

 _ **Earlier** ... Layne makes a deal with one of the crew workers if he can play James audition tape after is performance plus he would owe him later and Layne called a asylum clinc to send over two worker to pick up James during elimination._

 _Sammy totally freaked out by James song and him, James about to jump off stage to kiss Sammy when two giant security guards grabbed James away, James yelling '' Sammy belongs to me and she is my property''._

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up is Declan singing Lazy Song By Bruno Mars  
** Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Uh!  
I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,  
Just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)  
Yeah

I might mess around, and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
Haha

Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all **  
**

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Jacob singing Don't Mess With Me By Temposhark  
** How it all began,  
If truth be told,  
I had a master plan,  
Now I rule the world,  
I took 'em by surprise,  
Worked my way uphill,  
They looked into my eyes,  
And I became invincible.

No one can stop me,  
For only I am in control,  
If you want me you better contact my people,  
In my crown,  
I am king,  
I love their endless worshiping,  
I am raw,  
A dinosaur,  
But I will never be extinct,  
So don't mess with me,  
I'll shoot you down,  
Don't mess with me.

Show me sex appeal,  
Get on your hands and knees,  
Forget about the meal,  
It's best to keep me pleased,  
Imagine if you will,  
I'll meet on the block,  
I've got time to kill,  
So how about a quick f*ck?

I've come,  
It's been fun,  
But won't you please disappear?  
Something,  
Tells me,  
That you can't further my career,

In my crown,  
I am king,  
I love their endless worshiping,  
I am raw,  
A dinosaur,  
But I will never be extinct,  
So don't mess with me,  
I'll shoot you down,  
Don't mess with me

'Cause all your heads are gonna roll,  
I've made your misery my goal,  
And if you want survival,  
Kneel on my arrival,  
For this is how I rule the world!

No one,  
Can stop me,  
For only I am in control,  
And if you,  
Want me,  
You better contact my people,  
See my crown?  
I am king,  
You'll love the endless worshiping,  
I am raw,  
A dinosaur,  
But I will never be extinct,

So don't mess with me,  
I'll shoot you down,  
Don't mess with me,  
I'll knock you down,  
Don't mess with me,  
I'll shoot you down,  
Don't mess with me. **  
**

 **Dianne Whelan - Next up Layne singing My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark By Fall Out Boy ( Plays Bass Guitar )  
**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark  
(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

 **Dianne Whelan - Last up for the Newbies is Tori singing Applause By Lady Gaga**

Viola give a look to Tori meaning I got you back, Tori hops on stage, she stands up to microphone, closes her eyes until music starts, Viola got the other girls to agree to be Tori's back up singers, Tori starts to sing quiet

I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

 _Tori seeing the other girls she starts to sing louder with confidence knowing the other girls having her back_

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"  
I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me  
Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Touch, touch  
Touch, touch now  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

A-R-T-P-O-P

 _Tori has a a amazing performance winning the challenge, the guys except James hop on stage picking Tori up and everyone chanting Newbies Newbies Newbies_

 **Dianne Whelan -** We have a clear winner the Newbies, the guys except James hop on stage, they lift Tori up in the air, Dianne handed Tori the golden mic award, Tori hold it above her head, they newbie team chanting Newbies Newbies, Newbies.

 **Veterans**  
Heather was so pissed at losing again, she freaks out to her team about how useless they all were, Topher says '' We didn't lose because of me '', Everyone giving Topher a dirty look, Topher says '' What'', Sierra makes a comment saying '' Who freaking sings to themselves in front of a mirror, were you serious with that horrid 1D song, it was a joke and Zayn was so luck to get out when he could '' Toper says'' 1D is my jam and I was heart broken when Zayn left '' Topher almost in tear starts a big argument with the veteran team. A Topher vs everyone slightly formed.

 **Confessional**  
Heather - '' I hope that self obsessing boy band loving Topher goes the hell home so we can start winning''.  
Topher - '' I hope Heather De Vil goes home and How dare she insult 1D while kissing a picture of 1D '' Heather opens the confessional door revealing Topher kissing the 1D picture and the team members plus Heather laughing at him while pointing their fingers.

 **Elimination** ( Newbies get another chance to watch the elimination from the winners panel )

James returns to join his team after he heard they won when two asylum clinic workers grab James right in front of the whole cast, they put James in a straight jacket and muzzle while James yells, Sammy please wait for me I love you, Sammy was to busy staring in Layne's eyes to care, James getting dragged away slightly twitching into the forest.

Dianne Whelan - Veterans this week you lose the Song Your Face Off Challenge and your second week in a row, the Veterans we have choose to two random people to be the elimination plus one who you team has voted as the weakest. The Veteran members who are safe are...  
Owen - Marshmallow  
Courtney - Marshmallow  
Sierra - Marshmallow  
Mike - Marshmallow  
Dawn - Marshmallow  
Zoey - Marshmallow  
Sky - Marshmallow  
DJ - Marshmallow

Dianne Whelan - The bottom 3 are Heather for the second time in a row, Topher, and Sam. The next person safe is Heather - marshmallow

Diane Whelan - The bottom two are Topher and Sam so who will get the last Marshmallow...  
Topher - Marshmallow

Sam was happy to be part of the season and he was ready to start planning his and Dakota's wedding and he wished everyone the best of luck before walking to the dock of shame with his head held high with pride.

Dianne Whelan - So this was it for this week, stay tune for the next episode for Total Drama Veterans VS Newbies, P.S Challenge idea credit goes to cartoongal11 and James original creepy love song written by GE,PIP,SP.


	4. Fashion Police

**Sorry for the delay, it was a combination of I need 3 weeks off to finish my baking program, Laziness, and Trying to piece together my ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Last Time on Total Drama Veterans VS Newbies - A surprising flaming voice from Tori who kicked stage fright in the coconuts, performing a showstopping winning performance of Applause by Lady Gaga, Topher's crazy 1 Direction obsession was revealed, Drama always follow the veterans around, unresolved tension is building up on the veterans team with Heather acting like she is queen bitch when she should be focusing on the team dynamic.**

* * *

 **Total Drama Veterans VS Newbies – Episode 3 – Fashion Police**

 **DEAR MOM AND DAD I'M DOING FINE, ( Panorama across each contestant in a line )**

 **YOU GUYS ARE ON MY MIND. ( Heather, Courtney, Sierra, and Dakota in bikinis sun bathing on the beach, Sam running down the beach trying to fly a kite, Sam trips, a wave of sand cover the girls, Heather, Courtney give Sam a look, Sierra laughs, Dakota lifts her sunglasses up and gives Sam a kiss. )**

 **YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH MY LIFE ( Layne, Sammy, standing on the dock, Danny skateboards by Sammy, she goes off balance, Sammy falls in Layne's arms and they looks into each other's eyes, James twitching at the sight but Danny skateboard by knocks James over into the ocean. )**

 **AND NOW I THINK THE ANSWER IS PLAIN TO SEE, ( Ruby reading a book, Viola doing cartwheels into Ruby , Levi helping Viola and Ruby up, Topher laughing at them, Abraham and Logan dumps water on Topher ice bucket style, Ruby, Viola, Levi laughing and high fiveing Abraham and Logan. )**

 **I HAVE BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND. ( Veterans and Newbies standing on their cabin porches, getting ready for war with camo wear and war paint . )**

 **VETERANS SAYING NEWBIES GO PACK YOUR BAGS, ' CAUSE A VETERAN ALREADY WON ( Veterans laughing at Newbies who are on a small lifeboat floating away from Camp X. )**

 **NEWBIES SAYING VETERANS GET OUT OF OUR WAY, ' CAUSE A NEWBIE WILL BE WINNING THIS WHOLE THING ( Newbies laughing at Veterans who are getting attacked by a sea monster.**

 **I HAVE A BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND ( Veterans and Newbies throwing paint ballons, whip cream pies, rubber chickens, and water guns full of paint. )**

 **NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA ! ( Veterans and Newbies walking their way to the camp fire going opposite sides )**

 **I HAVE , I HAVE , I HAVE BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND**

 **I HAVE, I HAVE , I HAVE BATTLE OF VETERANS VS NEWBIES ON MY MIND**

 **(Whistling in tune while staring each other down on opposite side of the camp fire holding paint ballons, whip cream pies, rubber chickens, and water gun full of paint towards each other. )**

* * *

 _ **After Elimination**_

 **Newbies  
** Everyone couldn't believe what happened at elimination, Viola and the team were so proud of Tori for facing her stage fright and winning them the challenge.  
Tori put the golden mic award on her night stand, Logan made a comment that he over heard one of the veterans saying they caught Topher kissing a 1 direction picture in the confessional booth, everyone couldn't stop laughing, Everyone asked Sammy why she didn't tell anyone that she knew James and how dangerously creepy he was, Sammy says '' I did tell Layne and James has some creepy naked photos of me that he blackmailed me with.  
Layne says '' Now he is gone, they team can keep this winning streaks going ''. Everyone split up to get ready for bed, Viola asked Abraham what his thoughts on Dianne were, Abraham says '' She is fine '', Viola says '' Don't you think she is pretty, Abraham says '' Ummm... '', Viola says I knew you have a crush on her, Abraham says Keep your voice down, Viola said Don't worry I got your back while cartwheeling away.

 **Veterans  
** Heather cursing out her teammates about another lose, how useless they all are, why she was in the freaking bottom again and why didn't 1 Direction get eliminated instead of Sam who was more of a man than 1 Direction, Heather gives her evil look to Topher.  
Topher says '' So you think a game nerd is more man than this ( Topher trying to do bodybuilder flex ), everyone just walked away from him, Topher sees everyone walk away, he comments'' Atleast I wasn't in the bottom twice Heather De Vil '' Heather jumps on Topher almost ripping his throat out, Heather yells '' What did you say 1 Direction'', Owen holding Heather back after ripping her off Topher, Topher has scratches on his upper arms and face near the neck from Heather's nails, Topher gets up shaking it off and walks to the bathroom to see the scratch marks from the torn areas of his shirt and his face near the neck.

* * *

 **The next morning**

A loud alarm was ringing in unison in both cabins, Dawn from Veterans and Sammy from Newbies press the snooze button, A live feed of Dianne yelling at everyone saying they only had 15 minutes to get ready, the newbies the first group to exit their cabin half awake, the Veterans exit their cabin a few seconds after the newbies, Sammy yells '' Hey It is Team 1 Direction '', while the Veterans walked to the fire pit, the newbies all laughing, the Veterans give Topher a evil glares, Topher says '' What ''.

Dianne Whelan says '' Congrats for making it to week three, Newbies great job for winning another week and Veterans you better pull yourselves together if you don't want to lose again, plus this weeks challenge is called Fashion Police so I will leave it at that so enjoy you breakfast and I will explain more after breakfast.''

Viola finds some colorful flowers near the cabin, she made nice bouqet, she gave them to Abraham to give to Dianne, Viola also made another bouqut for Lanye to give to Sammy, Viola gave Abraham a small push when Dianne taking a break behind cameras, Abraham walked up to Dianne, she turned around, Abraham shoved the flowers in Dianne's hands, Dianne says '' Thank you Abraham, Abraham says Your Welcome, Dianne puts the flowers down and hugged Abraham, Abraham gave Viola a thumbs up with Viola in the distance.

 **After Breakfast** \- Dianne says '' Both teams would get half an hour to create the most crazy outfit, the winning team would get the giant wooden button award, so I would get your team another five mintues before the challenge starts '', Viola need to use the bathroom so she entered to see Sammy standing right inbetween the boys and girls bathrooms, looking at each door, Viola says '' Hey Sammy, are you ok '', Sammy get spooked and she said '' Viola I need to tell something, I am transgender male to female and I have kept this secert my whole life, when I decide to tell the group, I want you beside my side and I don't know what reaction Layne will give me''. Viola says I will support you with your decsion, they hugged than Viola had to really go pee so she quickly ran in the girl bathroom, Sammy and Viola both walk out of the cabin.

Dianne yells '' Enter your cabins and your half and hour starts now '', Both team enter their cabins to see some areas of the floor opening and crates of clothes, and random props rise up, Heather started to tell everyone what to do but the team just ignored her, Team Newbies just did their own thing.

* * *

 **Dianne -** Welcome teams to Fashion Police, Today I have a panel of some familiar faces, Brick ( Runs biggest male army wear inspired fashion line ), Lindsay ( Co - Host of Fashion Gossip Show ), Anna Maria ( Runs Urban Wear Fashion Line ), and Lastly Ella ( Has Sing Songy Voice / Runs Party Dress Line Called Fairy Godmother Wear )

 **The Veterans** ( Dianne says '' First Up are The Veterans '' Music and flashing lights fill the outdoor auditorium )

 **Heather** walks out wearing Red flapper dress, Faux dalmation fur coat, Electric cigarette, Hair in loose curls and Parted to the right.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - ''I can see how you got inspired by your hair ''._  
 _Brick - ''Perfect way to match your inner bitch personality ''._  
 _Lindsay - ''I totally love it, Hilary ''._  
 _Ella - ''Show your inner evil queen Heather ''._  
 _Anna Maria - ''Predictable''. '' Anna Maria rolling her eyes ''._

 **Topher** walks out wearing Gold tight short shorts with Yellow suspenders, 1 Direction muscle shirt, Rainbow knee length socks, and Brown boots.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - ''I think your obsession is creepy and you need help '' ._  
 _Brick - ''I hate it ''._  
 _Lindsay - ''I love to see another 1 Directioner too, Tofu ''._  
 _Ella - ''You need help ''._  
 _Anna Maria - ''One word : Freak ''._

 **Owen** walks out wearing Navy blue mesh vest, Yellow bow tie, Brown chaps, and Black cowboy boots, Hair let down from man bun.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - ''I love you going outside of your comfort zone '' ._  
 _Brick - ''I like it ''._  
 _Lindsay - ''I love cowboys, Oreo ''._  
 _Ella - ''You are so a Woody from Toy Story ''._  
 _Anna Maria - ''Ride them cowboy ''._

 **Courtney** walks out wearing Pink sequin bikini, Black garter belt, Black suspenders, Black fishnet stockings, Pink feather boa, Black boots, Hair spike up.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - ''It has a very burlesque feeling ''._  
 _Brick - '' I totally love it ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' I had a dream about being a stripper when I grew up, Corky ''._  
 _Ella - '' Umm.. It is nice ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' Fabulous, Girl ''._

 **Sierra** walks out wearing Cody graphic t - shirt tucked in Cody print short shorts, Hair in two buns, Gold frame sunglasses, knee length white boots, Gold chunky necklace.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' Umm.. Are you crazy ''._  
 _Brick - '' Let me take a picture to show Cody that Sierra still has the hots for him ''._  
 _Lindsay - ''Good to see you again Cody ''._  
 _Ella - '' I like the color scheme ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' Sierra, Girl I thought therapy helped you ''._

 **Mike** walks out wearing a White sleeveless button up shirt, Tie with UK flag print skinny jean with patch work of UK flags and leopard print, and Red leather boots.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' I do like the add ons with the UK flag and leopard print ''._  
 _Brick - '' I do also like the UK flag and leopard print ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' Are you one of the guards, Mickey ''._  
 _Ella - '' I love it , the add ons are also my fave ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' I also like the jeans ''._

 **Zoey** walks out wearing Orange bell bottoms, Tiny black bikini top, Thick faux fur yellow coat, Brown ankle boots, Biege tassle earrings, Hair gelled back.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' I love the bell bottoms ''._  
 _Brick - '' I like your top ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' Disco Partee, Goldie ''._  
 _Ella - '' I love earrings and your coat ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' I love the color scheme ''._

 **Dawn** walks out wearing Teal jumpsuit, Black swan tutu, Pink point shoes, Chunky tacky gold gangster necklace, and Head wrapped in a printed scarf.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' I love the color scheme ''._  
 _Brick - '' I like the gangster necklace ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' Are you a pretty ballerina, Dee Dee ''._  
 _Ella - '' I like the black swan finishing touches ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' Love the jumpsuit, Girl ''._

 **Sky** walks out wearing Gold sequin tank top, Mini ruffle skirt, Cotton robe, Showgirl peacock feather head piece, Hair in top buns and straightened bangs.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' I love your sequins ''._  
 _Brick - '' Love the mini skirt ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' Glitter Girl, Spike ''._  
 _Ella - '' Love the Headpiece ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' I have the same top, Girl ''._

 **DJ** walking out wearing a White chef apron, Colander on his head, Tiger print leggings, Mad scientist goggles and Black combat boots.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' I like it ''._  
 _Brick - '' Awesome googles ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' Are you chef, Donna Jo ''._  
 _Ella - '' Love the hat, Dude ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' I have the same pair of leggings ''._

 **The Newbies** ( Dianne says Next Up Team Newbies )

 **Abraham** walks out wearing a white collared shirt with rolled up sleeves embroidered with tribal markings, heavily patched blue jean with a hole in left knee, rattle snake belt with dual pistol magazine pouches, and a pre - war police department SWAT ballistic vest, a snake skin belt, black combat boots, black wrapped fingerless gloves, large brimmed black hat.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' I love how your are being yourself and not trying to be someone else ''._  
 _Brick - '' Super Cool ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' Don't arrest me, Allie''._  
 _Ella - '' A Disney Warrior ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' I like a man in uniform ''._

 **Viola** walks out wearing a Light purple knee length cheongsam with white and gold designs, white flats.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - ''I love the traditional look on you, We get to see a different side of you''._  
 _Brick - '' Love it ''._  
 _Lindsay - ''I love the Chinese, Val''._  
 _Ella - '' You look like Mulan in a way ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' Where did you get that dress from ?''._

 **Levi** walks out wearing a Black t-shirt with Shut Up I'm A Horse in white bold letters on the front, Black skinny jeans, Black high tops.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' Classic Black and White ''._  
 _Brick - '' Love the quote ''._  
 _Lindsay - ''I love horses,Lindsay''._  
 _Ella - '' Like it ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' I like it, simple ''._

 **Tori** walks out wearing a Magenta/Dark Violet elbow length shirt, Black skirt with black/dark purple leggings, Violet knee length sneakers, Black finger less gloves, a Small magenta bow tie hair clip.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' Love It ''_  
 _Brick - '' Like the color scheme ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' Cute Bow, Taco ''._  
 _Ella - '' It is sorta Queen of Hearts ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' Love the gloves ''._

 **Danny** walks out wearing Navy blue overalls, Pink leather jackets, Purple thong sandals, Red Bandana around his head.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' Love the overalls ''._  
 _Brick - '' Like the bandana ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' I love Pink, Daniela ''._  
 _Ella - '' Love the jacket ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' It takes a real man to wear pink ''._

 **Logan** walks out wearing a Armor type outfit made from a Trash lid on his chest, a Broom head as a spartan helmet, Black wristbands, Grey muscle shirt, Red jeans, Black combat boots.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' I like the homemade effort ''._  
 _Brick - '' Trojan Warrior ''._  
 _Lindsay - Josie ''._  
 _Ella - '' Another Disney Warrior ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' You are sorta a man in uniform ''._

 **Sammy** walks out wearing a Light blue hoodie with dark blue hearts, Dark blue short shorts, Rainbow knee socks, Light blue converse.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - I think it is too simple_  
 _Brick - I like the color scheme_  
 _Lindsay - Are you a unicorn that creates rainbows,Simmy ''._  
 _Ella - I like your rainbow socks_  
 _Anna Maria -_

 **Declan** walks out wearing a Yellow sequin ring leaders outfit, Light Up sneakers, Sparklers on his back and holding them.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - It is not working for me, I am flattered but I don't like it_  
 _Brick - Too much_  
 _Lindsay - I love sparkles, Teddy ''._  
 _Ella - So Pretty_  
 _Anna Maria - Too much bling bling_

 **Jacob** walks out wearing a Neon green tank top, Mint green cargo shorts, Neon green/pink converse.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' I love how you didn't over do it ''._  
 _Brick - I love the green color scheme with a hint of pink_  
 _Lindsay -'' Oh A Lizard, Jackee ''._  
 _Ella - '' You are a total Pascal from Tangled ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' I love the color scheme because Money is green, Baby ''._

 **Ruby** walks out wearing a Black/White corset, Red plaid skirt, One white/One black knee length high boots.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' I like the joker type inspiration_  
 _Brick - '' I like it ''._  
 _Lindsay -'' Tell me a joke, Rusty''._  
 _Ella - '' I like the wonderland meets joker ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' I like the color scheme ''._

 **Layne** walks out wearing a Slightly faded TMNT shirt, Dark green cargo shorts, Black high tops.

 _Judges Comments_  
 _Dianne - '' Love the vintage t-shirt look ''._  
 _Brick - '' Classic T - shirt ''._  
 _Lindsay - '' Are you Leonardo ? ''._  
 _Ella - '' I love the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''._  
 _Anna Maria - '' Love the classic look ''._

Dianne - '' I would first like to thank our special guest judges, Team Veterans I am surprised for your whole team to pull it together to win and Team Newbies I am disappointed that you didn't give more of a effort in this challenge since you have won the last two challenges, so Team Veterans are the winners, Team Newbies see you elimination '', Dianne gave the giant wooden button award to Team Veterans.

 **Confessional**

 **Newbies**

Sammy - '' I think it is time to have a family meeting '', Sammy taking a couple deep breaths before exiting the confessional.

 **Veterans**

Heather - '' Finally with my amazing leadership we won a challenge '' Heather tight gripping the award.

Dawn - '' I can't believe we won, It was a team effort ''.

 **Before elimination** : Sammy thought it was time to have to team meeting, Sammy holding Viola's hand so tight, Viola says Sammy has something to tell the group, Sammy taken a deep breath than she says I am transgender, male to female, everyone was shocked, Sammy didn't get the reaction she thought was going to happen, everyone gave Sammy a group hug, Sammy's confession created a chain reaction of confessions, Levi straight up says '' I am gay '', Viola says ''I always wondered who my real parents are'', Viola in her mind thinking Levi was a guy she could of had a relationship but Levi announcement changed everything, and Abraham says '' I also thought about who my real parent are ''.

Sammy and Layne had a conversation and they both agreed they their relationship was just a heat of the moment thing, Layne would still love to be Sammy's friend, Sammy felt it was a onsided relationship, she felt like she can still find love in the future even if she just had two relationships, first with James than with Layne that didn't even reached two weeks but atleast their break up was healthy and he wasn't a freaky stalker boyfriend like James. Sammy and Layne became great friends.

* * *

Elimination ( Veterans watching in the winners panel, Heather having a tight grip on the wooden button award while giving a evil grin )

Dianne Whelan - Newbies you have lose the Fashion Police challenge, so third times the charm doesn't count for you, the Newbies we have chosen two random members for elimination and the team has voted for a weak link in the team. The Newbie memebers who are safe are ...  
Jacob - Marshmallow  
Lanye - Marshmallow  
Tori - Marshmallow  
Danny - Marshmallow  
Viola - Marshmallow  
Logan - Marshmallow  
Levi - Marshmallow  
Abraham - Marshmallow

Dianne Whelan - The bottom 3 are Ruby, Sammy, and Declan. The next person safe is Ruby - Marshmallow

Diane Whelan - The bottom two are Declan and Sammy so who will get the last Marshmallow...  
Sammy - Marshmallow

Dianne Whelan - Declan sorry you are going home, I will give you few minutes to say good bye,

Declan says '' Whatever, Good Luck Team Newbies '', he walks away yelling Go Team Newbies.

Dianne Whelan - So this was it for this week, stay tune for the next episode for Total Drama Veterans VS Newbies, P.S Sorry to Haku Namikaze the Creater of Delcan Ulrich Burton for his elimination.


End file.
